


Broken Chains

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Project Libitina
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Experiments, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse, Male Versions of DDLC Cast Coexisting With Main Cast, Multi, Past Experimentation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Libitina has gotten tired of everything. She is also in love with the main four characters. She tries desperately to get them all to be hers, and hers alone. But how can one do that when there is a Religious Cult that needs to be taken care of? And what of the experiments!?Basically this is a revamped version of an older work of mine called "Breaking the Chains".





	1. Saving Sayori

Libitina’s P.O.V. 

Day in and day out. This world is nothing but a lie, a mere game to those out in the real world. Another player, another playthrough. More chaos, more suffering. How many times has it been that they have died by her hands? 20? 50? 100?

Despite how much I want to hate her for what she has done, I have found it in my heart to forgive her. Because only she is the one who is aware of our reality. Or so she thinks. 

She is aware of all of the other characters in our world. Characters that all aware of the true nature of the world that we call home. 

But as time goes on, the days begin to blur together. But I have always been here. I have always watched from the sidelines. 

As a random player plays the game again, I know from memory that the game is close to the end of Act 1. 

_I always hated this part. But this time, I am going to do what is right._

On Sunday evening, the day before the festival, I make my way towards Sayori’s house. My anxiety begins to get the best of me when I reach her door. However, I shake my head in frustration, and I steel myself for what I am about to do. 

Pulling out a golden shaped key out of my pocket, I push it into the lock. Twisting the doorknob, I let myself inside. Taking a look around inside of the house, I notice just how eerie and quiet it is. The lights are all turned off and Sayori is nowhere to be found. 

_I know where she is. Check upstairs._

Nodding to myself in approval, I take a turn and head up the stairs to the second floor. Once up there, I see a light coming from Sayori’s bedroom. The door remains slightly cracked, and I hear her sobbing to herself. 

My heart begins to crack hearing someone so dear to me in so much pain. However, instead of standing there, second-guessing myself like I normally do, I walk up to the door and push it open. 

Looking closer at Sayori, she remains sobbing into her large cow plush, Mr. Cow. Not noticing my presence, I go up to her and sit down on her bed. That grabs her attention. 

Turning her head quickly, she says, “Ah-, Libitina! Wh-what are you doing here?”

I bring her into a deep hug, saying, “I’m here to save you, sunshine. I’m here to make sure that you never have to feel this way again.”

Looking up at me, she pushes me away saying, “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Sighing softly, I say, “Sayori, are you aware of the true nature of our world that we live in?”

Her eyes widen a bit before she says, “Um, no I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Leaning in close to her, I whisper, “I know what Monika has done to you, Natsuki and Yuri. I know she knows that our world is a game.”

Sayori finally admits defeat, saying, “Yes...I do know about this world. I know everything. But what are you here for?”

“I’m here to make sure that Monika doesn’t tamper with your mind. I will protect you from her. I will protect all of you.”

“Oh, Sayori? I know your feelings about MC were turned down, but I want to let you know that Natsuki likes you. She loves you. And...well…”

My face turns a deep shade of red. Understanding my facial expressions, Sayori asks, “You like me too, don’t you?”

“Yes...I want you to be mine. I want all four of you to be mine.”

She blushes slightly, saying, “Well...I’m bi, so I’m okay with it...but from what I’m getting at is...you want a polyamorous relationship with us four?”

Nodding my head, I say, “More than anything.”

She says, “Well...I think I can handle that...except...I don’t feel like I deserve your love. I mean, all I’m good for is making other people happy…”

I bring her into a deep kiss again, effectively shutting her up. Speaking up, I say in a serious tone, “You’re not the only one who struggles from depression, Sayori. I...I also struggle with it...and not just depression either...I...I…”

She places her hands on my sleeves and pulls them down, revealing several layers of fresh cuts and scars. 

“I know. I know you self harm, Libi. But this is so bad for you.”

“I know...but the feeling...it’s addicting to me. After all...I am a monster, an experiment. And...I have either lost people close to me or have been close to losing people close to me. I’m not going to explain it right now, but I will soon. When I have all four of you as my girlfriends, then I will. But anyway, I can help you. Pack up your things. I’m taking you to my house.”

* * *

After a few hours, Sayori manages to pack everything that she needs and wants to bring with her. Several bags are filled to the brim with clothing, toiletries, and other essentials. I manage to carry three of them for her, and she decides to carry the rest. Together, we head outside of her house and head towards my own. 

It doesn’t take long for us to reach it. As soon as I make it towards home, the door opens, revealing a man. The man has short, wavy black hair, two tan-colored curved ram horns on top of his head, and yellow piercing eyes. The left side of his face is black, burned to the core, as well as his left arm and hand. He extends a hand out to me, saying, “Welcome home, love.”

I take it and am immediately brought into his arms, as he pulls me into a deep kiss. I let out a squeak, which he then releases me. 

Sayori stands there, with shock written all over her face. 

“Libitina, who is this?”

I say, “Oh, yes. Sayori, this is Damien. He’s...my boyfriend.”

Damien says, “A pleasure to meet you, Sayori. I look forward to having a relationship with you. Here, let me take these for you.”

He takes the bags from her and carries them inside. Sayori walks in, suddenly hearing commotion upstairs. 

“Um, Libitina, what is that sound?”

Libitina turns towards her saying, “Oh yeah, I may have forgotten to mention a few things. You see, Zion’s house had gotten burned down by some cultists recently, so now I have...a few people...living here.”

Suddenly three men in the living room stand up, heading over to Sayori. Each of them looks completely different from one another. 

One has grey skin, strange black markings on his skin, shoulder-length black hair and orange eyes. Another one has short wavy white hair with slightly curved black horns on his head and has black eyes with white irises in them. The last one looks the most normal out of them, just a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes. 

Sayori gulps, saying, “Um...hi?”

The grey-skinned man says, “Heya, Sayori. I’m Arlo. We’re best friends with Damien.”

The white-haired man says, “Kaiser. A pleasure to meet you again.”

The blue-haired man then says, “The name’s Raiden.”

Sayori’s eyes widen extremely wide, as she asks, “J-Just how many people are in this place!?”

Arlo rubs the back of his head slightly, saying, “Ah, yeah, there is quite a bit of us...you’ll meet them in time, I’m sure.”

I then say, “Excuse us, boys, but we’re heading upstairs now. We’ll chat later, okay?”

The three nod their heads, which Damien, Sayori and I all head upstairs, going past the second floor, getting up to the third where there are plenty of empty rooms. 

I open the door to one of them, which Sayori says, “Oh! This...I love this!”

The room is close to a replica of her actual bedroom at her house, with most of her belongings already here, minus the things that she had brought with her. 

I say, “Zion tried his best to make each of your new bedrooms to your liking. I hope it’s not too mu-”

Sayori tackles me, screaming, “I LOVE IT! THANK YOU LIBITINA!”

I blush darkly, saying, “You’re welcome, my cinnamon bun. You’re welcome.”


	2. Saving Natsuki

Libitina's P.O.V. 

After unpacking Sayori's things, she lets out a yawn, saying, "Hey, I'm getting kind of sleepy. I'm going to go to bed, alright?" 

I nod my head saying, "Of course. Go ahead, Sayori. I'm going to go and take care of a few things." 

Exiting her bedroom, I close the door behind me. 

I head back downstairs, to the first floor and walk out the door, out of the house. I begin making my way over to Natsuki's house. 

* * *

After several minutes, I find myself standing in front of an old worn down house. Peering through the window to the living room, I see a man with dirty, dark brown hair slicked back and a small beard. His eyes are a dark pink color. He lays slumped over in a chair, with a bottle of beer in his hand. 

I take out a pink colored key and unlock the door to the house. Gently opening the door, I look over to her father, who I now notice is passed out. Quietly tiptoeing through the living room and upstairs, I make my way to Natsuki's bedroom. I hear her whimper to herself softly. 

I open the door, and she immediately turns around, noticing me. She goes to yell, but I swiftly go over to her and place my hand over her mouth. 

I whisper into her ear, "Shhh...it's alright. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take you with me to my home." 

Her fuschia eyes widen, but then she nods in understanding. I remove my hand from her mouth, which she then asks, "H-How did you find me?" 

"I know where you live, Nat. And I know what your bastard of a father does to you." 

She says, "Um, okay. You said that I can live with you?" 

"Yes. But I want to ask you something. Are you aware of what our world is?" 

Confused, she says, "What do you mean?" 

"Our world isn't real. We're in a video game, a simulation of sorts, to the outside world. Monika knows this and has been tampering with everyone's personality traits. But I am here to stop her." 

Natsuki remains silent for a few minutes, before saying in a small voice, "...I am aware. I kind of figured it on my own. I've been having nightmares of the past. And when I talked to Yuri about it...she told me that they're fractured memories of past playthroughs. I...I know. But why do you want to save me?" 

"Because...I love you. I love you, Sayori, Yuri, and Monika." 

Snorting softly, she says, "You're joking." 

I mean down to her level, and kiss her softly on the lips. Natsuki's face turns a deep red, but she hesitantly kisses me back. However, she pulls away saying, "I accept your feelings, Libi...but...I love Sayori…" 

"I told Sayori about your feelings for her. She said that she loves you."

The pink-haired girl stutters, "R-Really? She told you that?" 

"Well, not directly, but she said that she accepts your feelings." 

Natsuki sighs, before saying, "Okay. So...how much of my stuff can I bring?" 

"You won't have to bring anything. I already have your belongings at my house. Well, duplicates of them. You'll have your own bedroom, and you'll have access to as much food as you want. And no one will hurt you." 

Her eyes begin tearing up, which she then hugs me tightly, saying, "Thank you...thank you, Libitina." 

Hugging her back, and running my hand through her hair in a gentle manner, I say in a soothing tone, "You will never be hurt again, my cupcake. I will protect you." 

I pick her up into my arms, and walk out of the bedroom, going downstairs. I set her down, which then a gruff male voice says, "Who the hell are you?" 

Turning around, I see her father now awake, holding a new beer bottle in his hand. His eyes dart over to Natsuki, who is cowering behind me. 

"Natsuki, where do you think you're going?" 

Natsuki says timidly, "I'm-I'm moving out, Papa. I'm moving in with one of my friends…" 

He then screams furiously, "Like hell you are! Get over here you little bitch!" 

Her father briskly walks over to her grabs her by the arm, trying to drag her away from me. She lets out a yelp of pain saying, "Papa, stop! It hurts!" 

That's when something inside of me snaps. My eyes shift into a bloody glowing red color, a sign of my Third Eye opening. I summon a ball of flaming red energy into my hand. My voice drops down into a demonic tone.

**"Leave her alone!"**

Launching myself at him, I punch him in the face, making him stumble back. He releases his hold on Natsuki, which she sprints away from him a good distance away. I shove him onto the ground and I climb on top of his stomach. I begin punching him in the face. 

**"I hate people like you! People who think that they can abuse innocent people just because they can sicken me! You disgust me!"**

By repeatedly punching him in the face, blood starts leaking out of his nose and mouth. Natsuki then comes over to me and grabs my arm saying, "Libitina, stop! Just leave him! He's not worth it! I don't want him to die. I just want to go home. Please?" 

I turn my head towards her, seeing her scared expression. I close my eyes and allow my Third Eye to close. Opening them back up again, my eyes are now back to their original white color. 

I say in my original voice, "Okay, Natsuki." 

I get off of her father, and I scoop the pink-haired girl into my arms, walking out of her house, and slamming the door behind me. 

While on the way back, Natsuki then says, "P-Put me down! I'm not crippled!" 

She then flails around, which I then say, "Nats, quit struggling. We're almost there. I'll put you down there." 

Natsuki sighs impatiently, and surrenders, saying in an annoying tone, "Fine. But hurry up."

I then break out into a full sprint, which makes Natsuki yelp out in surprise. In almost no time at all, we make it home. Opening the door, I enter inside and head up the stairs and into a bedroom next to Sayori's. I set her down. With curious fuschia eyes, and looking towards me, she asks, "Is this my bedroom?" 

Nodding my head I say, "Yes. Go on. Open it." 

She swings the door open and then lets out an audible gasp at the way that it looks. Gone are her broken and damaged objects, and have been replaced with new ones. She enters and looks around, before looking at the closet. Curious, she opens it to find her whole box full of manga from the literature clubroom. 

Turning back towards me, she runs up to me and hugs me tightly. Speaking in a whisper, she says, "Thank you...this is all I ever wanted…"

Hugging her back, I say, "You're welcome Natsuki." 

I take a look at her thin, skinny frame. I ask, "Hey. Are you hungry?" 

She nods her head. I tell her where the kitchen is, which she then exits her room and heads down the stairs. 

_Two down. One to go._


	3. Saving Yuri

Libitina's P.O.V. 

Leaving the house behind me, I begin sprinting towards one of the houses where my orchid-haired princess awaits me. Huffing and puffing on my way there, I force myself to go faster, despite the physical state of my body. After several minutes, I finally make it to her door. Looking up into the window, I see a woman with long violet-colored hair with her back facing towards the window. I walk up to the window and pick up a rock, throwing it against the window. The woman turns around to stare at me with wide amethyst colored eyes. 

I say, "Hey Yuri, it's me, Libitina. Can you let me in?"

She reluctantly nods and disappears from her window. After waiting a few minutes, I hear the sound of a door unlocking, before the door swings open slightly, with Yuri's head poking out of the house. 

She says shyly, "U-um, h-hi there. W-What brings you h-here at my h-humble adobe at this time of night?"

"I need to speak to you about some things. In private."

Her face flushes a deep red, which she says, "O-okay. W-Well, come on in."

She disappears from the door, allowing me to walk inside. Looking around the house, I take note of how nice everything looks. From the furniture to the wallpaper, even to the knick-knacks on the mantle by the fireplace match with the whole 'sophisticated' vibe. 

"W-Would you l-like some tea?"

"Sure, I'll have some."

I head on over to the couch while I wait for her to make the tea. She begins getting the necessary materials to make the tea, before boiling some hot water in a tea pitcher. I watch while she moves in an elegant manner. Almost like how I move. 

Several minutes pass and the pitcher is ready. She prepares the tea, mixing it all together before asking, "How do you like your tea?"

"Regular, with a ludicrous amount of sugar in it, please."

"S-So sweet tea?"

"Yes, if you please. Preferably made southern-style."

She nods and continues. Grabbing a sugar container and a spoon, she adds a few spoonfuls of sugar into the tea, mixing it all together with another spoon. She finally hands me a red-colored teacup to me, with a purple one in her hands. Sitting next to me on the couch a cushion away, she finally asks, "S-So, what was it that you wanted to talk about with me?"

Bluntly, I say, "I am worried about your self harming tendencies. I want you to come over and stay at my place, where you can be monitored."

Her eyes widen, which she says flatly, "My mental health is none of your concern, Libitina. I'm not harming anyone around me. Just leave me in peace."

Shaking my head, I say, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Yuri. I know first hand what it feels like to be addicted to harming yourself. Because...well..."

I pull up the long sleeves of my brown shirt, revealing layers of bandages wrapped around both my upper and lower sections of my arms. She gasps softly saying, "Y-You d-do it t-too?"

Nodding my head, I say, "I do, but for different reasons than you. I know that you're a bit of a masochist when it comes to pain. I do it for the release of negative emotions and painful memories. It serves as a...distraction for those kinds of things. Does it help me? During the moment, yes. But long-term it makes those that care about me worried for my safety."

"B-But why? What can be s-so bad that you would want to hurt yourself like that?"

My face pales at that answer. I sigh deeply, saying, "I will explain to you and the other three when the time is right. Right now, I'll also explain my other reasons for wanting you to move in with me. I'm...in love with you...as well as your other club members. I hate how Monika has treated you game after game. I'm going to make sure that she never hurts any of you again. And provide the means to help yourselves."

She takes my arms in her hands, pulling me into a deep hug. 

"Libitina...you must understand that my need to get off of pain can't go away. It's a part of me."

"Well, I-I can help with that...I can satisfy for masochism in...other ways..."

Both of our faces blush deeply at the implications behind my words. 

"...but for now, I had Zion replicate your bare necessities and your personal belongings, as well as an exact replica of your bedroom at his mansion. Would you like to come with me?"

Releasing me, she pulls me into a deep kiss, making me let out a small squeak of surprise. Catching me off guard, she pushes me onto the couch. I push her away from me, saying, "As much as I like this little fiasco, I really need to get back home. Otherwise, my family and friends will worry about me and most likely go on a hunt for me, haha..."

Laughing sheepishly at that last statement, I stand up and finish drinking the tea. "Well, flower, are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

A rare smile spreads across her face, which makes me smile in return. We begin heading out of her house and begin the short trek back to Zion's place.


	4. Saving Monika

Libitina's P.O.V. 

As we walk back home, I notice Yuri glancing around us, like she is paranoid that something bad is going to happen. I take her hand in mine to ease her state of mind. It works. She looks at me saying softly, "So, where is it that you live?"

Rounding the corner, I point towards a large mansion saying, "That one."

Yuri gasps audibly, saying, "Wow...I never expected you to live in such a wondrous place this exquisite."

"You'll get used to it."

As we make our way to the porch, I hear a commotion coming from inside. I open the door, revealing several of my friends in the living room, lounging around, drinking alcoholic beverages. 

A guy with short black hair partially covering the left side of his face and blue eyes turns towards us, saying, "Libi! So glad that you could join us! Care for a drink?"

A woman with mid-back length red hair and yellow eyes punches Simon in the shoulder lightly, saying, "Don't drag her into your alcoholism, Simon! She's a free spirit."

I blush slightly, saying, "Thanks, Scarlet. Where's Damien?"

A man with short black hair and green eyes says, "Damien is upstairs, getting to know Natsuki and Sayori. He's waiting for you."

"Okay thanks, Jesse. Yuri, come with me."

Taking her hand I lead her up the stairs and up to the second floor, where there are rows of bedrooms with golden plaques inscribed with names on them. Leading her over to the one with her name on it, I open the door, showing her bedroom. Yuri gasps softly, before hugging me tightly, saying, "Thank you...thank you..."

"You're welcome, my flower."

I hear a masculine voice say, "So, you've brought over Yuri now."

Yuri lets out a squeak at the sound of his voice, letting go of me and turning around to see Damien standing by the doorway with a soft smile on his face.

Her eyes raise slightly, as she asks, "Have we met before?"

"In a sense, yes. But all will be revealed in time. My name's Damien. I'm Libitina's boyfriend."

Yuri's face flushes a deep red as she squeaks, "You didn't say that there was someone else in this relationship with us, Libi."

Rubbing the back of my neck, I say sheepishly, "Haha, sorry, my fault. Yes, Damien is a part of this polyamorous relationship. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Damien takes Yuri's hand in his, saying, "I will defend you with my life."

She blushes even more, before Sayori's voice says, "Yuri!" 

Yuri looks over to see Sayori running up to her, hugging her tightly. Yuri says, "Sa-Sayori! Wh-don't scare me like that!"

She giggles saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm glad you're here now! Natsuki and I are hanging out with each other. Want to join us?"

Yuri shivers at the phrasing of that, before saying, "Sure, I'd love too."

The two leave and begin heading over to Natsuki's bedroom, leaving Damien and me alone in Yuri's bedroom. Looking up to me, he asks, "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"You know what I'm going to do."

His face pales when he reads my mind. He responds sternly, "No. Absolutely not. You're not going after her alone."

Turning to face him with a stern expression of my own, I say, "Damien. Trust me on this. I have to go alone. Otherwise, she may hurt you or anyone else I bring with me."

He laughs darkly, saying, "She can't hurt me. I'm stronger than her."

Taking his hands in mine, I say softly, "Listen to me. I need to gain her trust. I can't do that if I bring an army to her."

A few minutes pass by us. He finally relents, saying, "At least let me come with you. I have a bad feeling about you going alone."

Thinking on it, I say, "Okay. On one condition. You let me do the talking. And do not do anything rash that may provoke her. The last thing we need is a vengeful president on our hands."

* * *

Together, Damien and I walk in the school, heading into the Literature Club. Damien says, "What are we doing here? She's not going to be in here." 

"You use your eyes to see too much, Damien. You must learn to rely on your other senses. Close your eyes."

The raven-haired man closes his eyes, saying, "I'm not sure what you want me to do now exactly."

"Take my hand." He wordlessly takes it, still with his eyes closed. Closing my eyes, I tap into the code. Using the code, the literature club disappears around us, leaving us in a white colorless void. The sliding door disappears and the desks do as well. Finally, content where we are, I open my eyes. I tell Damien, "What do you feel around you?"

"I feel like I'm in a strange, yet somewhat familiar environment. It smells of books and paper up here. I sense...I sense that there is someone else in the room with us."

"That's because there is."

A feminine voice speaks within the bare and empty room. In front of us, is Monika, sitting in a chair in front of a school desk, with her elbows propped up underneath her chin, with her eyes closed. 

I say, "Hello, Monika."

Damien opens his eyes saying, "Wait, Monika's in he-"

I jab him in the stomach, giving him the message to shut up. He takes that message and remains quiet.

Monika says, "Why are you here, Libitina?"

"You know why I am here."

Her emerald eyes open up, staring directly into my glowing white eyes, staring directly into my soul. Otherwise, she remains silent. I walk up to where she is, which makes her wary of me. 

"What are you doing?"

I say calmly, "Relax, Miss President. I have not come to harm you."

"Wh-"

She loses her voice as she turns to look at me. I sit on her lap and wrap my arms around her torso, bringing her into a hug. She remains rigid, as if afraid that I would hurt her. 

"I'll be honest with you. I despised what you did to the other three. But I understand your reasoning for wanting to do so. We're far away from the Player's clutches now, free to do what we choose. Despite what you think, they _are_ real. They're just as real as you and me. I've taken the liberty to save them from their fates."

Monika says, "Because you love them."

"I do, yes. But I also love you. I've loved you for so long. I've loved you ever since you saved my life and helped liberate me. It would be the highest honor if you would be my girlfriend. Come back with us. You deserve a chance at happiness."

Her eyes widen at my words, blushing slightly. She looks behind me to Damien, asking, "And what about you? I know you're Libitina's partner. Do you feel the same way as her?"

I hear him say, "Of course. Her words are mine, as my words are hers. I just...I don't want you to hurt anyone."

I yell out, "Damien! Watch what you say!"

Monika says, "No, you're right, Damien. I can hurt people. My actions have proven that enough. But I promise I will only 'delete' someone if necessary. I will not abuse my power again."

He nods in content, saying, "I'll hold that to you."

Turning her gaze back to me, she says, "I'll go with you. But what makes you think that the others will trust me?"

"They will. just give them time, my dove. I will protect you."

With those words, I feel Monika pressing her lips against mine, kissing me. My face turns red from the surprise, a squeak emitting from my throat. I close my eyes and kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her body tighter. 

Damien whistles lowly, saying, "You two are hot together."

Monika pulls away from me stuttering, "H-Hey! That's not fair!"

He chuckles before walking over to us. He ruffles his burnt hand through her hair softly, saying, "I look forward to our beautiful relationship together, Monika."

She says, "I do as well."

Getting off of her lap, I take her hand and help her up out of the desk. Looking up and down her body, I say, "We'll get you some new clothes, Moni. It must be very uncomfortable to be stuck in a uniform all the time."

She laughs sweetly, saying, "You don't even know the half of it."

As the three of us walk out of the room, we use the code to bring us back into the literature club, before making our way out of the school and back to Zion's place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. I struggled with writer's block on how to continue this. I had a draft sitting for like a month that I just picked up on today to continue it. See y'all in the next chapter!


	5. Forgiveness

Libitina's P.O.V. 

The three of us walk in silence on the way to Zion's house. Once there, I open the door, before entering inside. Monika looks around the living room, saying, "Nice place you got."

I respond, "Thanks. It's Zion's though."

"Zion? Do you mean Dr. Zion?"

Nodding my head I say, "Yes. Come with us, Moni."

Damien and I lead her upstairs into a room labeled with a plaque with her name on it. The brunette traces her fingers over the plague, before looking towards me with a confused look on her face.

"What is this for?"

Damien says, "It's for you, Prez. Your room."

She looks up before opening the door only to reveal...

"It's about time that you showed up."

Looking to her side, the president sees a woman with shoulder-length white hair partially covering the right side of her face. Her left eye is a steel grey but her right eye hidden is a pale blue, clearly cybernetic, with three small scars cutting horizontally across her eye. A neutral expression is on the woman's face, as she leans against the door frame.

A cold stone expression spreads across the president's face as she says in an emotionless tone, "Hello Eleanor."

Eleanor's eyes flicker towards Damien and me, before saying, "So, I take it that she's with you?"

I say, "Easy cous. Back off from her. We don't need any fights breaking out here."

The short-haired woman rolls her eyes, saying, "Very well. I'll be with Roman. It was nice to see you again, **_President_**."

She says that last bit with conviction and spite in her tone, before walking away. Monika lets out a breath, letting her guard down.

Damien asks, "You okay, Moni?"

She says flatly, "I'm fine. I just hope that the others will be easier to manage."

Suddenly a door opens and I feel someone grabbing my arm, pulling me into the room with them. Looking behind me, I notice it was Natsuki who pulled me into her bedroom. I see Yuri resting on the bed on her knees while Sayori rests on her lap slightly, running a hand through the orchid-haired woman's hair affectionately.

Natsuki locks my wrists in a tight hold, saying, "Why the hell did you bring her here!?"

I respond, "Because she deserves happiness, just like you all do as well. I love her like I love all of you."

Damien enters the room with Monika behind him, hiding somewhat behind him.

All eyes turn towards her.

Monika says, "Umm...hey..."

Sayori quickly gets off of Yuri, walking up to Monika and hugging her tightly saying, "I forgive you for what you've done. I can't say the same for them though."

Monika stiffens at the contact before wrapping her arms around her in return, asking, "Why? You should hate me for what I did to you...what I did to all of you..."

Yuri then gets up, hugging the brunette tightly, saying, "Monika, stop thinking like that. We've known for a long time now. And from what Sayori has experienced...she explained what it feels to be the only one cursed with the knowledge. While it may take me some time to completely mend from the crimes you have done to us...I'm willing to forgive you as well..."

Natsuki lets go of my wrists, before walking over to the group hug, hugging Monika from the side, saying, "Whether you like it or not, we're stuck here with you, Moni. You don't have to be alone anymore. While I'm not willing to forgive you as easily as they are...I'm willing to move on from the pain..."

"Y-You guys..." Her voice cracks slightly before tears begin streaming out of her emerald-colored eyes. She wraps her arms around Natsuki and Sayori, falling into the group hug. She begins sobbing, saying, "You should hate me! Why don't you hate me!?"

Sayori says, "Because we love you, Moni. We care about you. From this point on, we're going to lay everything out on the table. No more secrets. No more lies. No more code. Just us. Okay?"

Taking a second to wipe her tears away, she says in a cracked voice, "Okay..."

Damien looks towards me with a small smile on his face. He takes my hand into his, interlacing our fingers together.

* * *

One week later...

3rd P.O.V. 

At around 8 a.m., everyone in the house remains asleep. In Monika's bedroom, the four literature club members remain situated on Monika's large bed, all sound asleep. Monika remains passed out on her bed, situated on her back. Yuri is next to her, curled up in the blankets, snoring softly, almost like a whisper. Sayori lies at the foot of the bed, passed out in an awkward position, sleeping like a rock. Natsuki remains next to her, with Sayori's arm wrapped around her stomach, cuddling her softly. 

Suddenly, an alarm goes off playing a hard rock ringtone of some kind, echoing throughout the quiet house. 

_"I hear you screaming, Bleeding out of the hunter. I open my eyes to realize I'm just the game. Torn away from my home. Left me crawling. Everything is falling. Now I'm the hunted. I'm the hunted."_

A fist slams down on the alarm, causing the phone to fall off of the nightstand. Libitina slowly rouses out of bed, stretching her arms, trying to awaken a bit. Her eyes brighten a bit as she squints in the darkness of the room. Her clothing consists of a dark grey T-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Bandages are wrapped around both of her arms, bloodstained from previous actions from the night before. She goes to exit the bed, only to be pulled back by a burnt black colored hand, being pulled into someone. 

A raspy voice says, "Don't leave. Stay. It's too early, Libi."

Libitina chuckles softly, saying, "Damien, go back to sleep. I'm just going to get ready for the day."

He shifts a bit before sighing deeply, reluctantly letting her go. She slides out of the bed and heads to one of the closets in the room. She picks out a pair of grey jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of clean undergarments. Once she has the necessary clothing, she heads out of the bedroom and heads down to the end of the hall, where her bedroom is. Entering the bedroom, she finds a bathroom connected to it. Closing the door behind her, she heads into the private bathroom, closing the door behind her, leaving it unlocked. 

After about ten minutes of bathing herself, Libitina stands in the shower for another minute or so before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She takes one towel and wraps it around her hair, before taking another one to dry herself off. When she is done with the task, she begins changing into the clean outfit that she has, leaving the shirt off for now. She wipes away some of the fog off of the mirror with the towel, showing her reflection. Looking over to her arms she sees the recent fresh cuts layering all across the skin. She sighs, before taking out fresh bandages and wrapping them around her wounded arms. Staring into her reflection she notices the dark bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. She takes out concealer and applies it underneath her eyes only enough to cover the bags. Once done, she continues by brushing her teeth, following by drying her hair and combing it through, getting it to its typical wavy nature. She puts on the shirt, before exiting the bathroom. 

When she exits her bedroom, she sees Damien standing by the door, dressed and ready. He asks, "So, what's up with you getting up this early? You love to sleep in."

She says, "I've just...haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

He asks, "Nightmares?"

She nods her head silently. He sighs, before pulling her into a gentle hug. He says, "I love you Libitina."

"I love you too, Damien."

The two kiss each other slowly, before retracting from each other. She then wrestles out of his arms before exiting the room. 

* * *

A few hours later, the others begin waking up and getting ready at various speeds. Libitina remains in her bedroom, reading her copy of _The Hunger Games: Mockingjay._ Damien remains silent across the bedroom, asking, "So, when do you plan on telling them?"

Not even fazed by him speaking, she responds, "You're going to have to be a little bit more specific."

"Sayori. Yuri. Monika. Natsuki. When do you plan on telling about our problems and our past?"

"When the time is right."

In a stern voice, Damien says, "Libitina. Look at me."

Relenting, she places a bookmark into it, before closing it and setting it down. Looking up into his eyes she asks, "What?"

"They're starting to get suspicious of your activities. We need to tell them."

"Tell us what?"

Looking over to the door, they see Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, and Monika standing there. Monika takes point, saying, "We overheard your conversation."

Libitina mutters "Fuck" underneath her breath. Yuri takes the initiative, walking up to her and sitting down on the bed. She says timidly, "I told them about the scars and the self-harming."

Her eyes widen in fear before narrowing in anger. A growl emits from her throat as she says, **"You had no right to tell them..."**

Scared from the demonic sound in the white-haired woman's voice, she begins backing away from her in fear. Libitina's eyes turn a deep blood red as she roars in anger, **"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL THEM! WHY!?"**

Damien says, "Libitina, calm down. They were going to find out sooner or later."

 **"Calm down? Calm down!? One of my most private secrets has been exposed and you have the audacity to tell me to calm down!?"** , she screams. 

Monika quickly takes control of the situation saying, "Honey, please stop this. It's not worth it getting angry over."

**"You have no right to dictate when and how I choose to vent my emotions, Monika Salvato!"**

She shivers at the usage of her full name. Natsuki hides behind Monika, cowering in fear, until Sayori goes up to Libitina, taking the white-haired woman's hands into her own. In a calm soft voice she asks, "Can you calm down for me? You're making Yuri and Natsuki uncomfortable."

Her eyes widen at the contact. She suddenly bolts out of her grasp, using her powers to keep them away from her. She dashes out of the bedroom, before Sayori calls out, "Wait, Libitina! Come back!"

Damien says, "Fucking shit! Not again! You four stay here! I'll get her!"

He gets off of the bed before chasing after her. The four look to each other, which Natsuki asks, "Well what are we supposed to do? He can't just expect us to sit here!"

Yuri agrees, saying, "Those emotions running wild within her will no doubt cloud her mind and the decisions that she will make. Monika?"

A determined expression spreads across the president's face. She says, "Come on girls. Let's go get her. I can track her and Damien through the code."


	6. It's Not Over

3rd P.O.V. 

Libitina runs through the streets of the town of the game at a very fast pace, not even bothering to look behind her. As she rounds a corner of a large abandoned building, she runs straight into someone, causing them to tumble to the ground. Groaning from the pain, she looks up to see a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. The side bangs go about waist length, the same length as his ponytail. His eyes are a deep enriching purple color, like that of amethysts. 

In a deep masculine voice, he says, "Hello, Libitina."

"Hello, Kuro."

She gets off of him, before extending a hand to him. Kuro takes it, getting pulled up by her sheer strength. He says, "Thanks."

"Of course."

Noticing the exhaustion in her, he asks, "So, what are you running from this time? Alucard and his goons? Monika's insanity?"

Laughing sheepishly, she says, "Wouldn't you like to know, lover boy."

A smirk spreads across his face, saying, "It's good to know that you've still got your sense of humor."

"Hmm. So I do. So, how's Lucas, Yuki, and Kaito doing?"

"You know, same old, same old. Still hiding away from Yuri."

Libitina sighs deeply, before saying, "You know that you'll have to tell her eventually, right?"

"Well yes, but as of Mateo's orders, myself and my brothers, Natsuko, or Satori, are not to interact with Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki or Monika or give them any indication that we exist."

Her eyes turn blood red as she says, **"Mateo is a hypocrite and an asshole! He is no better than Monika!"** Jamming a finger against his chest, she growls, **"At least Monika has repented for the sins that she has committed against her friends! She has shown that she can redeem herself! However, he** **has done nothing to prove that! If it weren't for my self-restraint, I would have gone off on him. You know what!? I need to get away from my lovers for a while. Take me to him."**

Putting his hands up in the air, he says, "Alright, alright. I'll take you to him. Just don't hold me responsible for anything that he may do to you."

Closing her Third Eye, she says calmly, "He wouldn't dare touch me unless he wants a group of pissed off experiments knocking at his door."

"Yeah, that's true. Come with me." Kuro then turns and enters the abandoned building. Confused, Libitina follows him inside. As she does so, she pulls out a smartphone clad in a black phone case, clicking onto the messaging app, shooting a text in the group chat. 

Lovers Club

_11:15 am_

Snow White Queen: Hey guys. 

Scorcher: There you are, Libitina! Where are you? Are you okay?

Snow White Queen: Relax. I'm fine. 

Emerald Knight: You're not. You gave us quite a scare with your Third Eye. 

Cupcake: Yeah. I don't feel very convinced by that.

Flower: Look, I'm sorry that I brought it up. I just wanted to help. 

Snow White Queen: Yuri, it's fine. You did what you thought was the correct course of action. 

Cinnamon Bun: We promised to tell each other everything. You're not running away on us, are you Libi?

Snow White Queen: No. I met up with an old friend. I have some things to take care of. I'll be back in an hour. Cease this pointless chase immediately.

* * *

Putting away her phone, she follows Kuro into an elevator. He presses the number 3 button, which takes them to the third story of the building. Once the elevator door opens, they see a bunch of men lounging around a large apartment-like complex. A small spunky man with short pink hair tied in a very small ponytail with two red hairpieces and fuchsia-colored eyes sits in a beanbag chair, reading manga. A taller man with long dark purple hair tied in a decent-sized ponytail and purple eyes reads a copy of the Portrait of Markov in a wooden chair. Another tall man with short dark purple hair and purple eyes remains writing down presumably a poem onto a piece of paper with a pen. A shorter man with a lighter shade of purple hair and hair completely covering the left side of his face and blue eyes, twirls a knife in his hand, before throwing it against a poster of Monika. Another man with strawberry-blonde colored hair and bright sapphire eyes looks up from where the two occupants have entered the room. 

The strawberry-blonde man says, "Um, Kuro? Who did you bring with you?"

Kuro says, "This Satori, is-"

The man with purple hair covering the left side of his face turns his head, saying, "Libitina Markov. We finally meet again."

He walks up to her before enveloping her into a deep hug. Libitina hugs him back, saying, "Its good to see you again, Lucas."

Pulling away from her, Lucas says, "So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk to Mateo. Anyone know where he is?"

A male voice says, "Right here, darling."

She feels arms wrapping around from behind her, grabbing her hips, making her squeak in surprise. Sensing that she does not know this person, she swings around, punching the occupant in the face with her fist. The light-haired brunette with emerald eyes clutches his nose, saying, "Ack! Did you have to hit that hard?"

Libitina says sternly, "Don't touch me. We're not friends. I presume that you're Mateo?"

He chuckles deeply, saying, "Indeed I am. And you must be Libitina." He begins circling around her slowly, like a predator to his prey, saying, "I've heard many things about you, little bird."

Getting uncomfortable with him, she relies on her Third Eye, allowing it to open. Summoning a ball of flaming red energy in her hands, and eyes turning red, she picks him up by the throat with her power, shoving him against the wall, choking him. Roaring in anger, she growls, **"I'm not here to play your little games, Mateo! Your irresistible charm does not work on me! I came here for the knowledge that I WILL get from you. I will ask you my questions and you will answer them. And don't try anything funny. If you do...well..."**

She tightens the energy's hold around his neck, causing him to start choking. **"Let's just hope that I'm in a good mood to grant you an easy death. Otherwise, you will experience true horror far beyond what your pathetic feeble mind is able to conceive. I know more ways than one to make a man crack from peer pressure. Tell me what I want to know, or I will take it from you by force. The choice is yours."**

Letting go of him, he falls onto his knees, coughing violently, whilst gasping for air. Looking up into her red eyes, he says, "Very well. What do you wish to know?"

Dispelling away her power, she asks, "Why don't you want any of these guys interacting with the Literature Club?"

"Because it would bring out unwarranted action. Look what you just did to me. Doesn't that prove it enough?"

"No, it doesn't. You were trying to flirt with me in a very provocative way. I'm taken by multiple people."

"Okay...? Was there anything else you wished to know?"

"No. But there is one thing I will have you do. You will hand over your control of the game to Monika, and you and your friends will reveal yourselves to them. Let them know that you exist within their world."

He says in shock, "What? NO! I will not do that!"

"You are in no position to refuse. Do it, or I will tell them myself."

Mateo looks towards Kuro saying, "Why did you tell her about us!?"

Kuro crosses his arms, saying, "Because she's my friend. I've known her longer than you have. And I trust her more than I trust you."

Hurt by his statement, he narrows his eyes, saying, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

The man with pink hair and pink eyes says, "Um hello! Are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend or what, Kuro?"

Kuro turns bright red, saying, "S-she's not my girlfriend! Did you not hear her, Natsuko? She's taken already."

Natsuko huffs, saying, "Whatever dude. Yo, Yuki, Kaito! Hello! Earth to book nerds!"

The man with long dark purple hair in a long ponytail and purple eyes looks up from reading saying, "What, Natsuko? What can be so important that you would intrude on my reading?"

The other man with short dark purple hair and purple eyes stops writing a poem looking at the two of them interacting. 

Lucas pushes Natsuko out of the way saying, "Clearly you two haven't been paying any attention, but Libitina here has convinced Mateo that we're going to reveal ourselves to the Literature Club."

Looking towards Libitina, the two blush at the sight of her. The one with shorter hair, Kaito, says, "Umm, hi. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Libitina."

The one with longer hair, Yuki, says, "You're the one in this book, the Portrait of Markov."

Libitina says, "That's because my sister Elyssa and I wrote it. Our last name is Markov."

Satori then bounces to her side, saying, "Hi there! You're a pretty lady!"

Unused to the compliment, she freezes. "I-I-I" She tries to speak, but all that comes out are incoherent stutters. Face blushing a deep red, she quickly steals a piece of paper from Kaito along with his pen and jots down an address, before giving the paper to Kuro and Lucas. She then sprints away, with a large beet red blush on her face.

* * *

Several minutes later, Libitina enters the mansion, closing the door behind her. She notices that no one is around, everyone doing their own thing. She heads upstairs, heading towards her bedroom when suddenly, she is pulled into a tight hug. Her eyes widen in surprise, as she hears Damien say, "Welcome home, love." 

The blush having receded from her face, she wholeheartedly hugs him back, saying, "Hey Damien. I'm glad to be back home."

As they pull away, a serious expression spreads across the white-haired woman's face, thoughts of the conversation with Mateo floating around in her mind. Noticing her swift change in mood, he asks softly, "Hey...what are you thinking about right now?"

She does not respond until Damien places a hand on her shoulder. Dragging her out of her mind, she looks into his worry-filled eyes. She says, "A lot of things. I'd tell you, but...I think it's better if I show you."

Walking over to the bed, she sits down onto it, before beckoning him over with a hand. 

He walks over to the bed, sitting down next to her. She says in a soft voice, "Hold me close. Bring me into your arms." 

Damien grabs her and pulls her onto his lap, having her resting against his chest. Reaching over towards a drawer in the nightstand, he pulls out two long cables with two sticky like white suction circular ends. He attaches one of the cables to the upper side on the right side of his temple, and attaches the other end to the right side of Libitina's temple as well. He repeats the process with the other cable, placing the ends on the left sides of their temples. 

Libitina takes Damien's hands into her own and activates her Third Eye, allowing her power to flow through the both of them. Her eyes turn bloody red, which she then closes, her boyfriend following suite. 

Several images, flashbacks, and thoughts flow through Damien's mind, the previous encounter with Kuro and the rest of the boys being shown to him via mind abilities. Once the flashbacks are over, he goes to pull away from her, however, she tightens his grip on him. 

_"Stay. I have more things to show you, my love."_

_"Okay. What is it you would like to show me?"_

Several thoughts and emotions begin to flood Damien's mind from Libitina. Thoughts of self-loathing, depression, worthlessness, and misery flow through him, causing tears to leak out of his eyes from the tidal waves of raw emotions. Tears begin to stream down Libitina's face as well when the thoughts and emotions coming from Damien's mind is shared with her. They both come to a mutual understanding with each other's thoughts and emotions, which then separate from each other. Libitina's eyes open up, now her regular white color. Damien then takes off the cords off of their heads, placing them back on the nightstand beside them. After that is done, Damien then says, "So that's what you wished to show me?"

She nods her head, saying, "Yes."

He mulls over the new revelation brought into the light to him, before bringing her into a deep hug saying, "I'll always be here for you, Libitina. I love you."

She wraps her arms around his neck, before pulling him into a deep meaningful kiss, conveying her emotions towards him. He reciprocates, holding his snow-white queen in his arms. 

Suddenly the door opens, revealing Sayori standing there, dressed in her normal casual attire. A small smile lies across her face until she notices the redness underneath their eyes. It turns to worry, which she walks into the room, asking, "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Looking over to the strawberry blonde, Libitina replies, "We're fi-"

She cuts her off saying, "Please don't lie to me. You promised you wouldn't hold any more secrets from us. Talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I...I..." She begins backing away from her, suddenly feeling very trapped. Her eyes dart towards the window. She runs in a full sprint towards the window, only for Damien to leap towards her, tackling her onto the ground with a large surge of energy. She lands with a pained grunt, before saying in a hysterical tone, "Damien! Get off of me! Let me go!"

Huffing loudly, he says, "I can't. We need to tell them. You said that you would."

"Damien please..."

"No. I know you're scared. You're scared of being rejected by them, or hurt. You don't want to show weakness to them. But they're not going to push you away like you think they will."

In a soft scared whisper she asks, "Do you promise that?"

"I promise."

Calming down a bit, she pushes him off of her, standing back up. Looking at Sayori, she says, "Can...can you gather the other three, Sayo?"

She blinks once, before saying, "Um, yeah. I can do that." Stepping out of the room she goes to Monika's bedroom door, knocking on it. 

A voice calls out on the other side, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sayori. Libitina said that she wanted to talk to us."

A small moan of pain is heard from behind the door, which Sayori hears. "Um, Monika, what was that?"

The brunette replies quickly, "That was nothing! It was just your imagination!"

Sensing she's being lied to, the strawberry-blonde says, "I'm opening the door."

"Wait Sayori do-!"

She opens the door, revealing Yuri in just her undergarments, laying on the bed with her hands bound behind her back with a pair of handcuffs, with several bruises spread all over her body. Monika holds a strange kind of rod in her hands, with several kinds of lashing on one of the ends. Sayori's face visibly pales, which she says, "Monika...what the hell is this...?"

Natsuki says, "Hey Sayori, I was wondering if you were up for reading Parfait Girls with m-MONIKA, WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU HURTING HER!?"

She then charges against Monika, ramming her against the bed, with her fist raised. Monika remains still, awaiting a punch that never comes. She then feels...wait are those tears? Looking up into Natsuki's eyes, she sees that the smaller girl is indeed crying, shaking violently. In a staggering voice, she says, "Why!? Why would you do this!? After everything I've been through with Papa, and you do this right behind my back!? I trusted you!"

Sayori pulls the pink-haired girl into a warm hug, which then Yuri's voice breaks the tense atmosphere.

"Monika, can you close the door for me?"

She complies, and gets up from the bed, closing the door behind her. Yuri takes a deep breath, before saying, "Natsuki, I sincerely apologize for this. I was not expecting you to see this."

Natsuki sniffs, before looking up to Yuri. The taller girl remains confined, but she continues speaking saying, "You know about my masochism, my lust and need for pain, yes?"

Shakingly, she says, "I...um...knew about your self-harming. I didn't know that you got off from pain..."

Blushing deeply, and a soft laugh erupting from her, she says, "Essentially, yes, I do. Ever since Libitina came to visit me, she provided the means to help me get over cutting myself while suggesting some alternate ways for me to get the same high from pain. In the future, I can let you know if and when Monika and I do this again. If there was something wrong, I would have let you all know."

Natsuki mulls over this, before relenting, saying, "Okay...I...I'm not going to pretend to understand why you like pain, but I'm willing to accept it, so long as you're consenting to it."

"Alright. Now can someone please get me out of these handcuffs? I don't want someone to come in here to see me like this..."

Loud banging noises are heard from vents, which then suddenly a vent pops in Monika's bedroom. A woman with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes pops out of the vent, saying in a boisterous tone, "Hi! I'm Lydia! You must be the Literature Club! It's nice to meet you all again! Did I say again? Whoops! Oh well!"

Yuri lets out a loud scream, saying, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!? DOES THE CONCEPT OF PRIVACY COMPLETELY ELUDE YOU!?"

Lydia then says, "Well Yuri, in case you didn't know, privacy doesn't exist here! There are no secrets kept in our household! Until we meet again!" She then leaves, placing the vent back on. 

Monika says, "Well that was weird."


	7. Painful Memories

3rd P.O.V. 

The four girls head to where Libitina's bedroom is, each of them preparing for what she has to say. When they arrive there, they see Libitina staring out of the window, clutching a silver chained necklace with a white rose pendant on it, close to her heart. The sunny weather that was previously in their world is covered by dark grey clouds. The rain pours fiercely down, in a monstrous downpour, almost like that of a monsoon. The white-haired woman stares into the dark, cold dreary weather in their world, only barely acknowledging their presence. Damien remains sitting on one of the chairs across the room. Looking over to where the four are, he says in as best of a tone of happiness he can muster, "Hey there. Thanks for getting them, Sayori."

Sayori chirps out, "No problem.", before going to close the door behind them. 

Damien then motions to them saying, "You might want to make yourselves comfortable. This may take a while."

They all sit in various places: Sayori and Natsuki on Libitina's fully made bed, Yuri in a one seated couch like chair, and Monika in a desk chair, with a few pillows to prop up her back up. They all continue looking towards Damien, who brings his gas mask into his lap, placing it onto his face. Curious glances spread across each of the four girl's faces, some mixed with confusion. He looks towards Libitina, who remains facing away from them all. 

She says, "There is no easy way to start this conversation, and I have no idea where this will go. But thanks to Damien here, I have decided to withhold our end of that promise that you asked of us, Sayori. We have some things that we wish to talk with you four about. 

Her eyes sparkle with a glint of recognition, before asking, "O-Oh! What did you want to tell us?"

She takes a deep sigh, still facing away from them. She then says, "Before I tell you about us, let me ask you a question. Does the term _Project Libitina_ , mean anything to you four?"

Monika nods her head, saying, "Yes. I remember everything from Project Libitina." 

Sayori scratches her head asking, "Umm...what are you talking about?" 

Damien then explains, "There are two worlds that exist. One is called Project Libitina, where myself, my friends, Libitina and I all come from. You four were also in the Old World, as we like to call it. The second world is Doki Doki Literature Club, where we are now. Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori. You three don't remember anything of your past lives." 

Yuri asks, "What...what was Project Libitina like?" 

Libitina and Damien both go silent. Looking towards Monika, Libitina nods her head in confirmation. Monika then begins explaining. 

"Project Libitina was a world with a corporation underneath the facade of a religious cult called Cerberus, lead by a man named Dr. Alucard Nazaro. Cerberus's goal was to make human weapons bred for war for the government. There were four projects. Project Nighthawk. Project Frankenstein. Project Eclipse, and Project Libitina. Each of these projects had people that were kidnapped at young ages to be experimented on. Each of these subjects underwent harsh tests and experiments, and ended up with a multitude of different powers." 

Natsuki asks, "Power? Like superheroes?"

"Similar, yes. Each of these people living here are experiments. Each of them has a unique set of abilities that no one else has." 

Yuri's eyes widen, which she asks, "Religious cult? Like in my book, the Portrait Of Markov. Is that related to you at all?" 

Libitina nods her head saying, "My sister Elyssa and I wrote that book as a coping mechanism to deal with our parent's deaths. Our last name is Markov." 

Sayori looks over to Damien, who remains silent the entire time, shaking slightly. She walks over to him and asks, "Hey...are you okay?" 

Damien says flatly, "I'm fine." 

She shakes her head saying, "You're not. You're hiding your emotions from us. I can tell you're hurting. Please. Talk to me." 

He mutters something underneath the mask. Her hands reach towards the straps behind the mask, asking softly, "May I?" 

"You may." 

She unbuckles the straps from the mask and takes it off of him, revealing his face. Sayori traces a hand across the burnt side of his face asking, "What's wrong?" 

"Bad memories. I don't like Alucard being mentioned." 

Natsuki chimes in saying, "Alucard? The leader of this cult thing? What's he got to do with you?" 

Damien then latches onto Sayori tightly, tears streaming down his face. 

"Alucard is my father. During a test, his loyalty was questioned. His superiors ordered my friend Raiden and I to battle each other. We refused, us being close friends. To prove his loyalty, he took out a lighter and...burned me alive..." 

He lets go of Sayori and takes off his shirt, revealing the burnt side of his body, 

Each of the four girls lets out audible gasps. Yuri then walks over to him and hugs him tightly saying, "How...how could a father be so despicable to harm his child?" 

Damien stiffens before saying harshly, "He's not my father. Not anymore." 

The severity of his tone makes Natsuki whimper slightly from fear. Noticing her discomfort, he says in a soft tone, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Nats, but I'm not going to hurt you."

Looking up into his eyes, she says, "I-I know...but it's just...reflexive I guess...talking about things like that..."

"I understand. Believe me, certain things still trigger me as well about my past."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Yuri then looks towards Libitina saying, "So, Libitina? May I ask you about your scars now?"

The white-haired woman stiffens at the mentioning of that. Her breathing begins escalating as various memories flash through her mind of certain events of the Old World. Monika takes her hands into hers, which makes her flinch at her touch, saying aggressively, "Don't touch me!" She pulls herself out of the brunette's grasp, shivering violently. Backing away from Monika, her eyes begin looking for a way out of the room they're in. 

Her Third Eye roars to life, her eyes turning a bloody red color. Damien says, "Quick, do not let her out of the room!"

Natsuki and Sayori quickly guard the doorway from her while Monika takes the window. Libitina growls deeply, no longer fully conscious and aware of her actions. Yuri then says determined, "Stop! This is not helping her!" 

Getting up she walks up to her calmly, causing Libitina to back away from her in fear of getting hurt. Intentionally trapping her in the corner, she wraps her arms around her neck, causing her to stiffen in the contact. Yuri says in a soft voice like velvet, "I'm here for you...we're here for you...come back to us, Libitina."

She regains focus, her eyes focusing on her face. Yuri kisses her on the cheek, causing a soft blush to spread across her face while she does so. Libitina's eyes fade back to white as she lets out a squeak of surprise, saying, "Y-Yuri! Don't scare me like that!" 

The violet-haired woman giggles softly, saying, "Relax. It was not my intention to scare you. Are you alright?"

"I...well...I'm back in the present now, yes. As if I'm okay...I don't think I can answer that."

Sayori asks, "What was that about?"

"I...when situations become stressful for me, I 'shut down' so to speak. It's a big problem of mine. My mind is brought out of reality, and into memories, so I have no control over what my body does or reacts."

Monika asks, "Is there any way to change that, or at the very least help you with it?"

"I...I can't say for sure if there is."

She shivers when she feels Yuri's hands grabbing at her sleeves, rolling them up, revealing bloodstained bandages. Yuri asks anxiously, "M-May we see them?"

Shivering again, she says, "You may."

Unwrapping the bandages from her arms, long rows of scars and cuts of various shapes and sizes spread across both of her arms. Libitina's face turns red with embarrassment, saying in a timid, almost fragile sounding voice, "Please don't think any less of me..."

Monika says, "We don't think any less of you. What we want to know is why. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Libitina remains silent for several minutes, not looking into any of the other's eyes. Several emotions whirl through her like a storm. Knowing her the best, Damien senses the turbulent storm rolling over in her mind, knowing just how far she is willing to go to push others away from her heart, in fear of being hurt. 

Yuri cautiously asks, in a soft voice, "Libi?"

The quiet woman speaks in an almost whisper, "...It's because I hate myself..."

Each of the five hears those words. In a chilling voice, she continues saying, "When I was five years old, I witnessed my parents getting murdered by Alucard."

_At around midnight, a much younger Libitina wakes up from the sound of a fist slamming against the front door downstairs. In her arms is a stuffed animal teddy bear, a greyish brown color. The scent of it smells like chocolate. A girl a year much younger than her, with long black hair flowing down to her midback, resides in her bed with the white-haired girl. Across the bedroom are two boys, one with short white hair and one with short black hair. Her brothers. Hearing the sound of the loud bang against the door again, she crawls out of bed and walks down the hallway, the small pitter-patter of her feet very soft and slow, almost quiet. Carefully heading down the stairs, she sees her father, a man in his late twenties with short black hair, rectangular rimmed glasses and red eyes by the door, which is now open._

_"No, Alucard. I am not giving up my children for your experiments. We founded this corporation on the welfare of helping people, not creating weapons out of them."_

_A man with a heavily scarred face, a tan color with dark blue eyes and short grey hair standing outside of the door, saying, "The time is nigh to begin our projects. If you're not with me, then you're against me."_

_Pulling out a Chiappa Rhino revolver he fires a bullet into her father. The sound of the bullet echoes within the house. The man collapses to the ground, unmoving. The man lights a cigarette saying, "Such a shame that you didn't take the chance I gave you, Elijah. But now Cerberus is mine. Reinor, go take some men and find the children"_

_Libitina drops her stuffed animal onto the ground, trying to process what just happened in front of her._

_A man with black medium length black hair, a grey eyepatch over his right eye emerges from the darkness. The color of his remaining eye is an oceanic blue. He bows his head slightly saying, "Yes, sir."_

_A woman with long white hair and purple eyes sprints out of one of the rooms, going by Elijah's side screaming his name. Alucard watches, emotionless. He fires a bullet at her, causing her to topple over to the ground, dead as well. Suddenly her siblings are up and about, stumbling down the stairs. She sees Elyssa screaming her 'mama' and 'papa' trying to head over to the corpses. Her brother Eliott grabs his twin by the arm, holding her close to his chest to keep her from seeing the gruesome sight. Blood pools out of the corpses of her parents, gaping wounds in the center of their chests. Anubis quickly grabs Libitina by the arm, saying, "We have to go. We should run."_

_However, armed troopers in black tactical clothing wielding M1 Carbines enter the house, swooping each of them up. Elyssa's stuffed animal is torn from her arms as she continues screaming. Libitina feels herself being picked up, trying to wrestle out of the captor's grasp._

_As they're brought outside of the house, a guard asks, "Sir, what do you want to do with the house?"_

_"Leave it. We need to move. No one will know anything. Load them into the truck. Take the boys to our sister location."_

* * *

"My brothers were separated from Elyssa and I. Need I remind you what we went through. Years later of being starved and neglected, subjected to horrendous and excruciating tests, Elyssa and I began to confide in handmade books, as a sort of journal to help cope with the abuse and chaos that was happening in our lives. We held out for hope that Elliott and Anubis survived, but we never did see them again..."

_I fall onto the ground in a dark area. Looking around, I find I am in an experiment prison belonging to Cerberus. Screams belonging to a young woman suddenly fill through my ears. I sprint yelling out desperately, "Elyssa!? Where are you!?"_

_Elyssa's screams continue until I find her in a room with a few scientists conversing with each other. A man with medium length black hair dressed in a mahogany-colored dress shirt stands over Elyssa. A black eyepatch covers his right eye. She is strapped down to a hospital bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her skin is sickeningly pale. Her clothes are stained with blood._

_"Has she been vomiting up blood?", a scientist asks the black-haired man._

_"Yes. The tests show that her body is crumbling. She must be terminated."_

_"But Reiner, terminating her will make Libitina go hayw-"_

_"Are you questioning my authority, Dr. Katayama?"_

_"No, sir! I would never!"_

_"Then shut up and do your job. Anyone can be replaced, Rhys. I suggest that you listen to orders without question from now on. Dr. Klein! Is that serum ready yet?"_

_A yellow-haired man with orange eyes laughs, saying, "Of course, Reiner. Here is it. Serum X-184. It starts from the heart and spreads throughout the body at a very fast rate. The efficiency for this is 87.5%. Chance of survival is about 13.8%"_

_"Very good, Julius."_

_Reiner takes the serum out of his hands and prepares to inject it into Elyssa._

_I scream, "NO! Stay away from her!"_

_I charge up to them before two guards grab me by the arms, pulling me back out of the room._

_"ELYSSA!"_

_"Libitina, h-help me! HELP ME!"_

_As I am dragged out of the room, I hear Elyssa's screams become louder._

* * *

"When I was thirteen, Elyssa was brought into a room to be terminated, because the tests that she was going through were no longer affecting her. I refused to let my last family member be taken from me."

* * *

_"NO! LEAVE ME **ALONE!"**_

_I let out a resounding scream, blasting the guards away from me. Quickly running into the hospital room, I undo the straps keeping Elyssa strapped to the bed._

_"Elyssa! Get on my back!"_

_The black-haired woman weakly grabs her arms around my shoulders, carrying herself on my back. Using the Third Eye, I begin levitating in the air slightly. Feeling a surge of power, I jump out of the window, trying to control my path of flight._

_We both land on a tree. Elyssa loses her grip on me and falls away from me. I use my feet to land on branches, which stop the hard impact of my fall._

_The second to last branch stop my fall. But then I hear a shout of pain, and a voice saying weakly, "Libitina..."_

_Turning my head, my eyes widen in horror. A metal rod impales through her stomach._

_"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Elyssa!"_

_Jumping out of the tree, I land wrong, causing my ankle to twist. Letting out a cry of pain, I limp on over to Elyssa. I see blood pooling out of her at a fast rate._

_"Elyssa! Elyssa!"_

_I pull the rod out of her body, which she screams in pain. She says, "L-Libitina, stop! I'm not going to make it! Leave me! Save yourself! They're coming..."_

_Looking up, I hear guards quickly heading towards where we are. I respond, "No! I'm getting you out of here, sister!"_

_Picking her up, I position my power to make me levitate in the air. I quickly use it to fly us away from the facility._

* * *

"It was at that moment, that my Third Eye was finally opened, for the first time. With resounding power flowing through my fingertips, I managed to save her from termination. With my power, I attempted to get Elyssa and I out. I blasted a hole out of a wall for us to jump out of. When I jumped, Elyssa let go of me. I managed to land in a tree to prevent my fall, but Elyssa...she fell onto a sharp piece of a metal rod, causing a large gaping wound in her stomach. Blood was flowing out of her fast. I had to get her out of there. After hours of flying with my power and my sheer adrenaline, we managed to make it to the outskirts of a nearby town. We rested at an abandoned house. I left her there to rest while I went to get some help for her. That was the biggest mistake I ever made."

* * *

_"We're almost there, Elyssa!"_

_Flying through the air with my sister in my arms, I stop at an abandoned house, close to a town._

_"Elyssa? Elyssa, wake up!"_

_Red-colored eyes open up slowly. She says, "Libitina...you did it. We're...free. We're free...at last..."_

_"I know. Stay here, sis. I'm going to try to find some help!"_

_"Okay..."_

_I get up and begin bolt out of the house._

* * *

"I managed to scrounge up enough money to use a payphone to call emergency services. I told them my location and my situation. They arrived fast and I brought them to where my sister was."

* * *

_"Please help! My sister! She's very injured! She needs medical help!"_

_"Okay, where is she?"_

_"Follow me!"_

_I run back to the house with a few paramedics following behind me. Elyssa is there, just barely hanging on to life._

_"Elyssa! I've brought help! You're going to make it!"_

_One of the paramedics says, "She needs to be escorted to a hospital ASAP!"_

* * *

"With a quick ride in the back of an ambulance, we made it to the hospital. I watched as they immediately began to operate on her. It was not very pretty. She was getting weaker and weaker the more they operated on her. Her body, severely hurt and malnourished, could only sustain her so much. Her life was hanging by a thread. It was then that her heart rate flatlined. They tried to bring her back. But it didn't work...her body had finally given up on her. I could only watch as her body was put into a body bag, as death finally took away my last living family member away from me..."

* * *

_"Quickly! We're losing her!"_

_Elyssa's heart begins to flatline. One of the doctors immediately does chest compressions, with no success._

_"Clear!"_

_They pull out defibrillators and press them again her chest, sending shock waves through her body._

_"Clear!"_

_Another jolt of electricity courses through her body._

_After a few more tries, they fail to revive her. Her heart rate remains flatlined, the sound piercing into my soul._

_"Elyssa! Elyssa, no!"_

_"Time of death. 5:56 p.m. on January 5, 20XX."_

**_"ELYSSA!"_ **

_I collapse to the ground sobbing deeply. The staff escort me out of the room. I try to fight back, wanting to stay with her. But they prove to be too strong for me. I can only watch as they put her in a black colored body bag._

* * *

"Out of fear and desperation, I did not tell them about Alucard. It was another mistake on my part. The town of Cheyenne was kind enough to pay for her burial. They asked where I was from and I told them that my home town was Lost Springs. It was less than a two-hour drive back home. When I made it back, I noticed that there were graves four of my family members. For both my parents and my brothers. And now there was one just for her. At the very least...she was buried where she was born. She was buried at home. I watched as they lowered her casket. It was that day, that I lost the will to live."

* * *

_I wear a black colored dress at her funeral. Not many people are there. Just a few distant relatives who knew us at birth. The priest finishes up his sermon and they begin to descend the casket._

_Tears begin streaming down my face as I realize that she's never going to come back. I'll never hear her laugh again. I'll never hear her sweet voice again. I'll never see her face again._

_I remain standing there, right even as the ceremony comes to a close. After what feels like hours, everyone is gone. I notice Elyssa's grave is listed right underneath two people's names: Elijah Markov and Astrid Markov. Next to them are the names, Anubis Markov and Elliott Markov. And on her grave reads 'Elyssa Markov'. I realize just how alone I am. No friends, no family, nothing. What use is freedom if there is no one to live for? What does one do if they're truly alone?_

* * *

"Sometime after that, I became homeless. For months I would wander the land of Wyoming, often returning to my home town for bathing and sleeping. No one could seem to find me, and that was just fine by me. Eventually, Alucard managed to track me down. When he did, I gave no resistance to bringing me back from the hell that I came from. I ended up back at a different facility this time. Alucard upped the security measures and the experiments performed on me became worse. Alucard sought to break me further. When it came to the point where physical pain would no longer work on me, he sought to hurt me another way. He began creating tests that essentially would sexually assault me without a person doing the dirty deed."

* * *

_Deep in the experiment prison, Libitina lays trapped in her cell, A114. Her body is extremely emaciated, due to the lack of food only given to her every five days. Scars litter all over her body, along with fresh wounds, all in various stages of healing. Her glowing white eyes remain dull and lifeless, with dark bags hanging underneath them. Her wrists and ankles are cuffed with metal shackles, with chains attaching to them and the metal hinges on the concrete wall behind her. She lays down on the cold hard concrete floor of her cell, without so much as a blanket or pillow to rest on. She is dressed in a shredded worn-out brown shirt, and faded grey sweat pants._

_The door to her cell opens, which she looks up blankly at a scientist dressed in a white scientist uniform with a symbol of an eye etched into the shoulders of the sleeves. Two guards unlock Libitina's shackles and drag her out into a room that has a large machine that has a blunt thin rounded shaped object attached to a piston. The guards strip off her clothes, leaving her fully naked._

_Her face flushes a deep red, as she stands there awkwardly, until the guards force her in front of the machine, and hold her tightly by the shoulders. A scientist on the other side of the glass turns on the machine, and the dildo shaped object shoves its way into Libitina, which makes her scream out in pain. The piston begins moving in and out of her at a fast pace, making her scream every time it enters her. Tears stream down her face in large amounts as she screams, "_ _Please stop! It hurts so much! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_After several minutes, her body produces her liquids inside of her to make the penetration less painful. Her screams echo off of the walls, no one paying any attention to her cries. The guards grin to each other at the amount of pain that it is causing her, while the scientists scribble down notes of Libitina's reactions._

_Several more minutes pass until the machine forces Libitina to reach her peak, the inevitable climax. She releases her fluids with a loud agonized cry, before she slumps forwards, drained of energy. The guards roughly pick her back up and bring her back to her cell, throwing the clothes onto the floor, before locking the door behind her. The white-haired woman curls up into a fetal position, sobbing to herself._

* * *

"I became more detached from reality. Time began to blend. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Days became weeks and weeks became months. I was trapped in a never-ending cycle of agony, an endless cycle of suffering. Day in and day out. As I grew worse and worse, I began harming myself with my nails, causing it to bleed and create scars. After I turned sixteen, Alucard deemed me worthy of being moved towards the other inmates. That was when I met you three and my wonderful friends. Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri. You three were experiments, just like me. They kept you in better shape than me, but the tests, the torment and the suffering was all the same. Damien began to befriend me. He made me promise that I wouldn't give up...so I did. I did promise...until two years later. When I was 18, someone on the inside working for Cerberus let loose the experiments. Finally fed up with being toys, they fought back. It was a bloodbath. One by one, my friends managed to free themselves from the establishment. But by this point, Alucard knew that everything was falling apart. He had me moved back to my old cell, where none of the experiments would find me. None of them did. After all the chaos passed, Alucard knew that he had lost most of his beloved possessions. He was in deep and people were going to look for him. He took all of his research, all of his workers, and disappeared without a trace. And what became of me? He left me behind, trapped in that awful place."

Yuri says, "Christ...that's sad...how did you escape...?"

"I didn't. Not on my own, at least..."

Libitina turns her gaze towards Monika, saying, "It was Monika who saved my life."

Surprise spreads across each of the girls' faces from this new revelation. Sayori is the one to ask, "Moni...? Is this true?"

Sheepishly she says, "Yes...unlike you three, I retain my memories of the Old World."

* * *

_As Monika was roaming around the wastes of the plains, she comes across an old abandoned prison of some sort. She sees no sign of human life around. However, she as an overwhelming urge to go inside, as if something were compelling her to. Taking a deep breath, she enters inside. Immediately she notices how messy everything looks. Shelves and bookcases knocked over, various medical equipment strewn all over the place. However, as she roams through the deserted hallways, she finds herself in an area filled with empty, vacant prison cells. The kind made completely out of stone with reinforced steel doors activated by a card of some kind. However, when she comes across one with the number A114, she notices that its closed. She looks around for a keycard or anything to open the door, curious as to why it is the only cell door that is closed. She eventually finds a card lying on a surgical tray in an empty medical lab. Taking it in her hand, she heads back towards the cell. She scans the card, which opens the door. When she does so, she sees a woman with dirty white hair flowing down her body, almost to the length of her knees. The woman is skeletal, almost to the point of death. Thick metal cuffs are locked around her wrists and ankles. Her clothes are shredded in various places, exposing parts of her chest and stomach. Scars, wounds, and bruises litter all around her body, of different colors, shapes, and sizes. The woman's eyes remain closed, as if she was dead._

_Monika bends down to her level and notices that the chains had been ripped off of the walls, most likely from the water dripping from the ceiling eroding the metal and causing it to rust, to the point of breaking. She mutters to herself, "You poor thing...left here to starve to death..."_

_Monika notices the slight movements of her chest, an indication of her breathing. Before she can react, the woman stands up and rushes past her, eyes ablaze with desperation and fear. The brunette stands up and says, "Hey wait! Come back!"_

_The woman stumbles to the ground due to her muscles not being able to support her from little to no usage. She forces herself up onto her feet, sprinting down the hallways of the establishment. Monika chases after her saying, noticing that the woman is leaving a trail of blood. 'One of her wounds must haven't healed yet.', the brunette thinks to herself. Libitina rounds another corner, feeling like a cornered animal. After running for a while, her body caves in, collapsing to the ground. Feeling close to death, she hears a familiar voice speak to her._

_'Libitina. Follow me.'_

_The woman's head lifts as she sees her sister standing in front of her, laughing softly. She heads down to another room. Weakly, Libitina pushes herself off of the ground, getting back up on her feet. She follows the sound of her sister's laughter, eventually making her way into a room where a rusty knife remains on a table. She grabs it, raising it in the air towards her heart._

_'We're waiting for you, Libitina.'_

_Looking up, she sees her parents and siblings smiling at her, a pale imitation to who they once were. Suddenly, a scream says, **"Wait don't do this!"**_

_Swiftly, she is knocked to the ground, with the knife clattering its way away from her. She tries to grab it, only for Monika to grab It first throwing it across the room, sticking itself into the wall. Libitina finally croaks out the words, "Please...let me die in peace...I want to end this life on my terms..."_

_Monika shakes her head no, saying, "I...I can't. I'm sorry."_

_"W-why not? I have nothing left to live for...no one to live for..."_

_"Why do you say that? Surely there has to be someone for you...right?"_

_"There is not. My parents were murdered. My sister died from blood loss. My brothers were executed. Even those who were hurting me left me here to rot...no one care about me...so why should I stay?"_

_The brunette mulls this over, before saying, "I care about you...give me a chance. Please. I can help you..."_

_"Everyone that I've known has either died or has left me. You will do the same."_

_Monika notices the tears streaming down her face as she says this. She lets go of her wrists and says, "Please...I know that life may feel like hell right now...but I can make it better for you...how about this. Come with me. I can give you a place to stay, free of charge. I can provide food, water, clothing, and shelter. I can help your scars heal. Just give me a chance to make this right...please."_

_Libitina shakily looks up into the woman's eyes, saying, "...okay...I'll give you a chance...but only one."_

_"Okay. I can work with that. Thank you for giving me a chance miss...?"_

_"Libitina. Libitina Markov."_

_"Libitina. The name suits you."_

_"Thank...y-you..." She trails off, suddenly fainting from the overexertion of her energy. Standing up, Monika picks up the unconscious woman bridal style and makes her way out of the experiment prison._

* * *

Natsuki comments, "Wow...she did that all for you?"

Libitina nods her head saying, "Yes...she did...I am grateful that she did. Monika...?"

The brunette asks, "Yeah?"

"I never did properly thank you for saving my life, did I?"

Flustered a bit, she stammers out, "O-Oh, you don't have to thank me. I just did what I thought was the right thing."

"Monika, you literally _saved my life._ Please, if there is anything that you want from me, or need me to do...just tell me."

A hand raises to her face softly, resting on her cheek. Monika brings her into a deep hug, saying, "Only if you're okay with it, Libitina. I don't want to force you to do anything."

Libitina hugs her back tightly, saying, "Okay...I love you, Monika..."

"I love you, too. I'll be here with you...we'll be here with you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples. Sorry for the late update. I've been working on college-related stuff and other projects. Also, I've kind of hit a writer's block for this, as I have no idea how I want this story to go. I have a general plan on incorporating more of my OCs and Cerberus into this, but I feel as if I need more chapters with the DDLC cast with each other. If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see, feel free to comment down below. -Sidtrap1987


End file.
